Lucky Dog
by Kelmin
Summary: Life as a dog at Station 51.
1. My Three Families

Disclaimer: This story is for fun, and not for profit. That's what my day job is for. So, I'll just have to keep doing this, even though I don't own the characters. Universal Studios and Mark VII productions do.

**Lucky Dog **

**Chapter 1: My Three Families**

I have three Families. I am a very lucky Dog. Most Dogs only have one Family. And when they leave after the sun is up, they leave for a long time. At least that is what I remember from when I had just one family.

My three Families are here sometimes, but when the Noises happen they put on Big Fur and Hats and they leave. Sometimes they leave for a long time. Sometimes they leave and come right back. Sometimes the whole family leaves, and both Trucks are gone. Sometimes just two Men leave, and just Small Truck is gone. Sometimes four Men leave, and Big Truck is gone. I do not like the Noises.

I do not know what the Men do when they leave in Big Truck and Small Truck. Sometimes when the Men leave in Big Truck, they have a strange Smell when they come back. It is a Smell like Fire, but there is not a Fire on their Fur. Their Big Fur is sometimes wet with Water. Then the Men take turns in the Rain Box and then they do not Smell like anything.

Sometimes when the Men leave in Small Truck, they smell like Fear or even Blood when they come back. I do not like this. I try to push the Men to the Rain Box when they smell like this. Sometimes they are very sad when they smell like Fear or Blood. What I really do not understand is that sometimes when they smell like Fear or Blood they seem very happy. That is confusing to a Dog like Me.

When the sun comes up, one of my Families leaves, but another one is there before they leave. The Family that is leaving puts on the Fur they had when they came in the day before. The Family that is arriving puts on their Blue Fur. I do not understand this.

At my house there are six Beds and a Couch. The Couch is mine. Some of the Men let me sleep on a Bed with them. Some do not. Then I have to sleep on the Couch. That is okay.

The Men make Food two times when they are Home. Sometimes they make Food that they like, and I do not get much People Food. Sometimes they make food they do not like, and then a lot of People Food falls on the floor under the table. The rule is that if People Food is on the floor, it is Mine. Some of the Men make Food that has Fire in it. I do not like this Food. I do not like Fire that I cannot see or Smell. It hurts my mouth.

Sometimes the Men make Food, but then the Noises happen and the Men leave in Big Truck or Small Truck. They do not carry their Food in their mouths when they leave. They leave the Food on the table or in the Hot Box in the wall. I know it is not Mine if it is on the table. I always have Water in a Bowl. But I usually like to drink the Water in the Noisy Water Chair.

I am a lucky Dog because I have three Families in my Home. I will tell you about my favorite Family. There are six Men in all my Families. The six Men in my favorite Family are Alpha, Quiet One, My Favorite, Brown With Lip Fur, Puppy, and Puppy's Friend. I will tell you about these Men.

**TBC**

A/N: As promised, something Completely Different! Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. The Alpha

Disclaimer: This story is for fun, and not for profit. That's what my day job is for. So, I'll just have to keep doing this, even though I don't own the characters. Universal Studios and Mark VII productions do.

**Lucky Dog**

**Chapter 2: Alpha**

All the Families have an Alpha. In my favorite family the Alpha is the biggest and oldest Man, which is the way it is supposed to be. In the other Families the Alpha is not the biggest Man, and that makes me confused.

The Men do not Fight to see who will be Alpha. This is confusing for a Dog. One time two Men from another Family started to Fight, but their Alpha Barked at them and the Fight stopped. The Men smelled Angry all day. I did not like that day.

The Alpha has a Mate, and some People Puppies at the Home he goes to when he leaves this Home. He does not have a Dog at his other Home. One time his Mate came to this home with small round People Food for the Men. Alpha's Mate called him the name "Henry" sometimes, which made me confused because that is my name. Alpha's Mate called him the name "Hank" sometimes too. The Men did not give me any small round Food.

Sometimes one of the Men will call me Hank instead of Henry. Then Alpha does a strange thing. He Barks like he is Angry but does not Smell like he is Angry. Sometimes he pretends he did not Hear the Men say that name, and shows his teeth. I know it means a Man is happy if he shows his teeth. This only happens with one of the Alphas. The Men that stay with the other Alphas do not say the word Hank to me. This is confusing to a dog like me.

Alpha likes me. He sometimes sits on my Couch when he holds up big Papers. I do not know why he looks at the Papers for such a long time. They do not have a good Smell, and they are not interesting.

When all the men come in to the Home in the morning, and they put on their Blue Fur, Alpha says the words Roll Call and the Men stand by Big Truck in a line. Sometimes they wear Hats. I do not like Hats, so sometimes I Bark when they have Hats.

If a Man is not in the line by Big Truck when Alpha says Roll Call, that Man usually has to clean the Noisy Water Bowls. Usually Quiet One is there first, and usually Puppy or My Favorite is there last.

Alpha has his own Room. It is his, but sometimes the other Men go into it too. Usually the Door is open, but sometimes the Door is closed. When the Door is closed, sometimes they Bark loudly. Usually it is My Favorite that is in Alpha's Room when they Bark loudly.

The Alpha is sad more than the other Men. When the Alpha is sad in his Room, I go in his Room and Lick his hand. Then he says the words "Good Dog, Henry," and his Smell is not so sad.

**TBC**


	3. My Favorite

Disclaimer: This story is for fun, and not for profit. That's what my day job is for. So, I'll just have to keep doing this, even though I don't own the characters. Universal Studios and Mark VII productions do.

**Lucky Dog**

**Chapter 3: My Favorite**

In my favorite Family, there is one Man who is my favorite Man. My Favorite is the smallest of all the Men in all my Families. That is okay. For some reason most of the other Men are very tall, but My Favorite is more normal-sized for a Man. He has lip Fur and lots of head Fur.

My Favorite sometimes tries to teach me things. One time he had a Box he wanted me to go inside. I did not want to go inside the Box. He put the Box on my Couch. He got inside the Box with some Meat, and I went in the Box to get the Meat. It was not very good Meat but I ate it anyhow. The Box fell off my Couch when My Favorite was inside the box. The other Men showed their teeth and barked a lot.

Another time My Favorite had some small boxes and he showed me how to use my nose to push a small box off the table near my Couch. I could tell which box he wanted me to push because he looked at the box. And when my nose got close to the box he was looking at his heart beat faster and his Smell was different. This is not a hard trick.

My Favorite likes to give me Food. He puts Dry Food in my Bowl after he puts on his Blue Fur in the morning. Sometimes another Man from one of the other Families already gave me Dry Food, but I don't mind having more. It is okay.

My Favorite likes to do tricks to the other Men, especially to the Puppy. A lot of his tricks have Water in them. Puppy does not like to get wet. He barks at My Favorite when the tricks happen. Sometimes when tricks happen to Puppy the other Men make their teeth show. But the Men do not make their teeth show when they get wet from a Water trick. Sometimes Alpha barks loudly at My Favorite when he makes tricks happen.

My Favorite takes me outside when he is ready to leave the Home after a day and a night. When he has his Fur that is not blue on, he does not have to listen to the Noises. Sometimes we go for a long Walk. Sometimes we go for a short Walk. I like to go for a Walk because then I can Mark all of my things near my Home.

When I was at my old Home, and my People took me for a Walk, I could Mark the Hydrants. But the Men in my three Families at this Home do not let me Mark Hydrants. I do not understand this. It is good to Mark a Hydrant, so that other Dogs know it is Mine.

My Favorite lets me sleep on his Bed at night. The Noises happen a lot at night. I do not like the Noises. Men are supposed to sleep at night. Dogs sleep at night too. The Noises are loud, and then the Men jump into Big Fur and Foot Covers and go away in the Trucks. But then I get the warm part of My Favorite's Bed until he comes back. Then he says the words "Move it Henry" and I have the cold part of the Bed.

**TBC**


	4. Puppy

Disclaimer: This story is for fun, and not for profit. That's what my day job is for. So, I'll just have to keep doing this, even though I don't own the characters. Universal Studios and Mark VII productions do.

**Lucky Dog**

**Chapter 4: The Puppy**

One of the Men is more like a Puppy than a Man, He rides in Small Truck, with his Friend. When he is at my Home, he never stops moving. He Barks more than most of the other Men. He runs very fast when the Noises happen. Puppy is a very fast runner. I think if Puppy had a Tail, it would Wag a lot.

Puppy does not have other People at his other Home. He does not have a Dog or a Cat at his other Home.

Sometimes a Woman will come to the Home as a Visitor. Then Puppy is even more like a Dog than a Man. Usually the Women do not listen to his Barking.

When the Noises are not happening and Alpha is not making the Men do Work, Puppy likes to Play with me. We Play with a Ball, or sometimes a Stick. We play near the Men's Cars. We are very careful not to hit the Cars with the Sticks or Balls.

Puppy has a big Car. When the Men from my favorite Family have been away for many days, Puppy's Car usually has a different Smell when he comes back to this Home. It smells like clean air, Water, Trees, and sometimes Fish. One time his Car smelled like Horses and dust.

At night I do not try to sleep on Puppy's Bed. He does not chase me away, but he moves too much and I fall off the Bed. That is too bad, because he is the warmest of the Men. This is probably because he Eats so much Food.

Puppy is always hungry. He will eat the Food that all the Men make, even if the other Men will not eat it. When the other Families are here I sometimes get leftover People Food, but not when Puppy is here.

My Favorite sometimes does tricks to Puppy. Puppy has a tall box where he puts his different Furs and Paw Covers. His tall box has a picture of a bear. Sometimes My Favorite puts something with Water in the tall box, so that when Puppy opens the tall box he gets wet. Puppy barks loudly when that happens, and shakes his Fur just like a Dog. He chases My Favorite when this happens.

Another time Puppy's tall box was full of snakes. They were strange snakes, because they looked like snakes but did not smell like snakes. Puppy did not like the snakes. He Smelled like Fear, and then he Smelled like Anger. When I went to sleep on My Favorite's Bed that night, My Favorite found a not-Smelly Snake in his Bed. Then he barked and Smelled like Fear, and the other Men barked and showed their teeth. I did not understand this trick.

One time the Noises happened when the sun was up and Big Truck and Small Truck went away with the Family. They were gone for a very long time. When the sun had been down for a long time, Big Truck came back with the four Men that ride in it. Small Truck did not come back, and Puppy and Puppy's Friend did not come back. The four Men from Big Truck smelled like Fire and Fear. They were sad.

I went to lick their hands so they would be happy. One Man's hands smelled like Blood. The Blood smelled like Puppy. I did not like smelling the Blood of one of my Men. I Howled when I Smelled the Blood of Puppy. I was sad, too. My Favorite sat on the Couch with me and said the words "Smart Dog." Is it smart to be sad?

Small Truck came back when the sun came up, but Puppy's Friend and Puppy were not in Small Truck! The Man who was making Small Truck go was from the Family that was just arriving. I was confused. Puppy's big Car was near the other Cars for many days. Then one day Puppy's Friend's Mate made Puppy's Friend's Car go, and Puppy's Friend made Puppy's Car go. But Puppy was not there. I did not understand this trick.

When my Favorite Family came back the next time, Puppy still did not come with them. Another Man, a Man who does not like Dogs, went in Small Truck with Puppy's Friend. That was confusing to me. That Man smelled wrong, and had something over his eyes. Puppy's Friend was not happy because the Man changed things in Small Truck. I did not like to see a Man who was not in my Families riding in Small Truck and making Puppy's Friend sad.

One day when Puppy's Friend was riding in Small Truck with the Man With Things on Eyes, they were gone for a long time. When they came back to the Home, Puppy's Friend Smelled like Puppy! I licked his hand to tell him I was happy to Smell Puppy.

Then another day when Puppy's Friend was riding in Small Truck with the Man With Things on Eyes, Puppy came to the Home! He smelled strange, and had Sticks in his hands, and something white on his Paw. I sniffed and sniffed and sniffed his Paw. I think his Paw was hurt. When Dogs have hurt Paws, we can just walk on our other Paws. But People walk only on their back Paws, so Puppy had Sticks to help him walk. I was very careful not to play with Puppy's Sticks. I was happy to see Puppy. He sat with me on the Couch for a long time when the Noises happened and the Men went away in the Trucks. I liked that. Nobody usually stayed at the Home when the Trucks were gone.

Another day, Puppy came to the Home without his Sticks, and put on his Blue Fur! Puppy's Friend was very happy. The other Men were happy. The Man With Things on Eyes did not come to the Home any more. Puppy and Puppy's Friend could ride in Small Truck again. All the Men were happy. I was happy. The Men had cake for Food later. They gave me some cake. I did not eat the blue part. Food should not be blue.

**TBC**


	5. Puppy's Friend

Disclaimer: This story is for fun, and not for profit. That's what my day job is for. So, I'll just have to keep doing this, even though I don't own the characters. Universal Studios and Mark VII productions do.

**Lucky Dog**

**Chapter 5: Puppy's Friend**

Puppy's Friend is almost as quiet as Quiet One. But not quite. He can make Small Truck go. Puppy rides with him in Small Truck. Puppy's Friend has a Mate at his other Home. He has a Boy People Puppy and a Girl People Puppy. He also has a Dog at his other Home. Sometimes his People Puppies come to this Home with the Mate, but the Dog does not come. That is good, because this is My Home. We do not need another Dog here.

One time I felt very sick. When I ate my Food, it came out again. I did not like it when that happened. I felt very hot and did not want to eat any more Food. When it was time for my favorite Family to take off their Blue Fur and leave, Puppy's Friend put me in his Car and we drove to a place I did not like. There were Smells of many Animals, and some of the Animals had Smells that were not good. The People there did many things I did not like at all. Then one Woman put something that hurt into my skin. I did not like her. I used to like to go in Cars but after that I do not like to go in Puppy's Friend's Car any more. Puppy's Friend did not do anything bad, but the People at that place did. I still like Puppy's Friend even though his Car took me someplace Bad.

When Puppy was gone for a long time and had something White on his Paw and walked with Sticks, Puppy's Friend was sad. The first day the Man With Things on Eyes was at the Home, Puppy's Friend's face was wet. Puppy's Friend sat next to Puppy's tall box where Puppy keeps his Blue Fur. He said words but no other Men were there. Just me. I did not think he was saying words to me. I licked his hand to make him feel happy.

Puppy's Friend did not like to ride in Small Truck with the Man With Things on Eyes. That Man never showed his teeth. He moved things in Small Truck. This made Puppy's Friend mad.

When Puppy came back without the Sticks, Puppy's Friend was very happy. His face had water on it again. I did not understand this.

Puppy's Friend makes good Food. All the Men eat the Food when he cooks it.

One time, Puppy's Friend and Puppy had to go in Small Truck when the Noises happened. Big Truck did not have to go. Puppy and Puppy's Friend missed the first Food time that day. They came back just before the next Food time. That time, My Favorite was making Meat between Bread for Food. Puppy and Puppy's Friend brought the same kind of Meat into the Home with them when they came back in Small Truck. Puppy's Friend gave me the Meat in Bread he brought, because he did not want to eat two times. I did not understand this, but I was happy to have the Meat.

**TBC**


	6. Brown Lip Fur

Disclaimer: This story is for fun, and not for profit. That's what my day job is for. So, I'll just have to keep doing this, even though I don't own the characters. Universal Studios and Mark VII productions do.

**Lucky Dog**

**Chapter 6: Brown Lip Fur**

One Man in my favorite Family has Brown Lip Fur. He is friends with Quiet One. His skin is browner than anyone else's in this Family, even Puppy's, but not as brown as one Man in one of my other Families. He does not do tricks on the other Men like the other Man with Lip Fur, My Favorite.

Sometimes Brown Lip Fur sits on the Couch with me. Sometimes he gives me People Food. He looks at big Papers just like Alpha.

Brown Lip Fur smells like he has different Food at his other Home. I think he has other People at his other Home, but not a Mate. He has a Cat at his other Home. I do not like the Smell of Cats.

When Alpha gives the Men Work to do, Brown Lip Fur usually puts the long Water hoses up high. I think he does this so the Water will come out. When there is no more Water, he and Quiet One roll them up so they can fit on Big Truck again.

Sometimes Brown Lip Fur makes People Food. He sometimes makes Food that hurts my mouth even when it is cold. When he gives me this People Food I do not eat it.

Sometimes Brown Lip Fur calls me the name Enrique. I do not know why he does this. It is not my name. It is confusing that some Men sometimes call me Hank, and it is even more confusing that Brown Lip Fur sometimes calls me Enrique. I do not like to be confused.

Brown Lip Fur will pat my ears when he sits with me on the Couch. I like to have my ears patted, but I do not like the Smell of Cats. I let him pat my ears if he was in the Rain Box already and if he is wearing his Blue Fur.

One time Brown Lip Fur brought an old Paw Cover from his other Home to give to me. It Smelled a bit like Cat, but that Smell was gone after I chewed on the Paw Cover many times. I like to have my own Paw Cover to chew on. I like the Man with Brown Lip Fur.

**TBC**


	7. Quiet One

Disclaimer: This story is for fun, and not for profit. That's what my day job is for. So, I'll just have to keep doing this, even though I don't own the characters. Universal Studios and Mark VII productions do.

**Lucky Dog**

**Chapter 7: Quiet One**

Quiet One has eyes that are the color of Sky. He does not Bark very much. He knows how to make Big Truck move when the Noises happen. He does not Smell like the other Men, but I do not know why. He does not have any more People at his other Home. He does not have a Dog or a Cat.

One time Quiet One got very angry. He likes Big Truck. I like Big Truck too. I wanted to make it Mine so I Marked it. He Barked loudly at me and said the words "Bad Dog" and chased me away with a big Stick from Big Truck. I was scared, so I went and hid under a Bed for a long time.

I did not understand that. If he wanted Big Truck to be his, he should have Marked it. Then I would know it was not Mine, and I would not try to Mark it. I tried to tell him he should Mark it, but he did not understand. If Humans would just Mark things that are theirs, I would not get in so much trouble.

When Quiet One makes Food, a lot of it falls on the floor under the table, and then it is Mine. That is good. Sometimes he makes Food that looks like long worms, but that Food does not fall on the floor. I think the Men like that Food.

When Alpha tells the Men to do Work, Quiet One does Work with Big Truck. He is very quiet when he does work. Sometimes when he does Work with Big Truck to make it shiny, Puppy does work in the room where the Trucks are. Quiet One looks at Puppy a lot. I like to look at Puppy too. He moves faster than the other Men. Sometimes Quiet One smells sad when he looks at Puppy. I lick his hand to make him feel happy. He pats my head and says the words "Good Dog." I like those words.

One time Alpha did not come back on Big Truck. Then Puppy and Puppy's Friend smelled like Alpha's Blood and Fear when they came back later in Small Truck. I did not like this. When Alpha was not there, Quiet One became the Alpha for this Family. Then the next time my favorite Family arrived when the sun was up, a Stranger was the Alpha. I did not like this. I did not understand this. Why couldn't Quiet One still be Alpha?

If My Favorite does not take me for a Walk when this Family leaves, Quiet One takes me outside instead. That is good. I like to go for a walk. Quiet One does not make me hurry. I do not like to hurry. I like Quiet One. He does not Bark too much, and he does not make me hurry.

**The End**

A/N: Well, that was all very silly, wasn't it?


End file.
